Lost in the desert
by Greeds-Lil-Hoe-69
Summary: Kimbley wasn't always insane, war changes people. During Ishbal and before prison, and then when he met Greed, Kimbley goes through changes, from overcoming addiction, to experimenting with Bisexuality to meeting the love of his life, and losing him.
1. Chapter 1

Lost in the desert

Chapter one, I'm not crazy

He wasn't crazy. At least not they way they thought he was. Zolf J. Kimbley was just as sane as any other state alchemist. He knew exactly what he was doing, he just didn't _care._

Well, maybe it wasn't accurate to say that he didn't care, he did care, he cared about the adrenaline that soared through his veins whenever he transmuted a person into a bomb. It was the greatest high imaginable, pure, raw, undiluted power. It drew him in, it didn't mean jack shit to him that he was blowing people up, killing them in the most painful way imaginable, that didn't matter to him. The power did, he was drawn to it. So he was an addict. But that didn't make him crazy.

It was like that with a lot of the alchemist. Kimbley blamed it on the red stones, they enhanced the alchemist power. He hated the little red trinkets as much as he loved them, needed them. Lately though, they had made him need other things. He wasn't gay, bi maybe, but not gay. That didn't help Roy though.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost in the Desert, Chapter two

It had all started about two weeks ago. Maes Hughes's application for a desk job had finally came through, meaning he got to leave the war and go back home. This had left Roy without a bunkmate. Since Kimbly was also without a bunkmate, his having been killed 3 days earlier, the two were paired up.

Roy barely batted an eye when Kimbly showed up the next day. Kimbly had only passed the state alchemy exam a month ago, and to the major who had been in the military since he was 16, Kimbly wasn't very interesting. Roy merely inclined his head towards the empty bed adjacent to the one he was lying on, then went back to reading his book. 

Kimbly on the other hand, was a different story. The corners of his mouth pulled up into a smirk at the sight of Roy. He couldn't help but admire the way the Major's hair fell casually into his eyes, and imagined himself running his fingers through it. "So" he said in a slightly flirtatious voice, "just you and me now, huh Mustang?" Roy shrugged. Kimbly's smirk grew wider, "well, were the rumors true?" Roy raised an eyebrow, "What rumors?" he said, finally looking up from his book. "Oh, nothing much." Kimbly said nonchalantly as he tossed his duffel bag onto his bed, not bothering to unpack, "just that you and Luietenant Hughes werem uh.." his smile now malicious, "going at it like a couple of turned on bunnies while you were roomed together.

Roy slammed his book down and turned towards Kimbly in a fury, "What Maes and I did, or didn't do, is absolutely none of your buisness, nor is it anyone elses buisness!" his obsidien eyes were now burning like coals. Kimbly let out a soft chuckle, "so you arent denying it?" before Roy could open his mouth, Kimbly flopped down next to him on the bed, "Don't get your undies in a bunch Flame, it's nothing to be ashamed of." He moved a little closer to Roy, much to the older man's discomfort, "I was just asking because I happen to think your sexy, and.." he continued in a husky voice, "I happen to fall into that category myself" as he spoke he slid his hand up the inside of Roy's thigh, towards the zipper on his pants.

Roy reacted almost instantly, slapping Kimbly's hand away and springing off the bed within a second. "I don't know what your problem is Crimson." Roy said as he pulled himself to his feet, "but I highly suggest you resolve it before I come back, I still outrank you." Roy walked as fast as he could without running to the community shower, fuming. 

It was bad enough that Maes had left him, leaving him alone out here and breaking up with him to try and find a girlfriend, but on top of that, now he had to deal with a new bunkmate who was apparently as horny as a chihuahua. "Im not dealing with that again." Roy said to himself, "I don't want to date anymore men, it's just too complicated, especially not a lunatic like Kimbly." Roy only hoped that this had been a one-time incident, and that Kimbly would wise up and learn his place soon. However, given the man's history, he seriously doubted it.

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, I will update as often as possible. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lost in the desert, Chapter three 

A hot shower had been exactly what Roy needed. However, with the 5 minute shower time limit that the higher ups had issued, it didn't go on for nearly long enough. Roy groaned, he really didn't want to go back to his bunk, knowing that Kimbly was there, but he didn't have much choice. He wanted to advance further in the military, and whining about his roomate wouldn't help him any.

Roy started to head back to his bunk with just a towel wrapped around his waist, the way he used to when he roomed with Maes, but fortunatly he caught himself. Shuddering at the thought of what the Crimson Alchemist might attempt if Roy showed up nearly naked, he pulled on his army pants and a light tank top.

Bracing himself, Roy entered the small room. He let out a sigh of relief, Crimson was merely lying in bed and thumbing through a book, barely taking the time to glance at Roy. However, Roy began to relax too soon, "Have a nice shower?" Kimbly said with a raised eyebrow, "very interesting reading Ive got here." Roy tried to see the book Kimbly was reading, but couldn't quite see from the angle Kimbly was holding it at. "What's so interesting about it? Kimbly smirked, "Gay porn is usually intersting, isn't it Major?" Roy let out a snort of disgust and headed over to his own bed, "But of course, you'd know all about that." Kimbly said in a knowing voice, "considering that it's your book."

Roy's blood went cold, he turned around in a fury to glare at Crimson, "What were you..." but before Roy could finish his sentence, Kimbly went on, "You know, you should really find a better place to hid this than under your mattress, it would raise quite a few questions if one of the Generals were to find it." Roy raced over towards Kimbly and tried to grab the book out of his hands, however the younger man was faster and pulled out of the way. "Oh, Major, whadda ya say we give this one a try?" Kimbly said as he turned to a particularly graphic page of the book and held it out for Roy to see, "looks like fun doesn't it?"

Roy finally managed to snatch the book out of Kimbly's hands, "breathe a word of this to anyone, and I swear I'll..." But Kimbly cut him off again, "do what Mustang, punish me?" Grinning like a pumpkin, Kimbly pulled his own shirt off, "Go right ahead."

Roy flushed as he felt a familiar twitch in his pants. Kimbly didn't look it, but he was surprisingly muscular. He had very well sculpted forearms and biceps, and was sporting a six pack. Roy could not deny that Kimbly was attractive, but there was no way that he was going to admit that. He quickly turned away from Kimbly, not wanting to look at him anymore. This was all the encouragement Kimbly needed, "Like what you see Major?" Roy issued Kimbly one of his best glares, "It's lights out in 10 minutes Crimson, I'm going to bed now and I suggest you do the same." Roy turned and headed for his bed.

Kimbly sighed, "alright then Mustang, I'll let you off easy for tonight. But don't expect me to be so generous in the future." That said, Kimbly hopped into bed and turned off his light. Sure it would have been easy enought to force himself on the Major, he knew that Mustang wouldn't report him or anything, but the sex was so much better when it was consentual. 'I'll give him some time.' Kimbly said to himself, 'he already thinks I'm hot, he just needs to warm up to the idea a bit.' Thinking over his plans for tomorrow, Kimbly shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A/N:sorry about the wait, I had a bit of writers block and I was uber busy, I'll try and update again tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four 

A/N:I could list 100 excuses about why it took me so long to update, but that would waste your time and mine, and Im sure you don't want to hear it, so I'll just say that I'm sorry.

The wake up bugle call sounded at 5:00am, the same time it always did. Roy, being a morning person, wasted no time pulling himself out of bed and heading over to his trunk for his uniform. Kimbly on the other hand, had pulled both his pillow and his blanket over his head in an attempt to block out the noise. Roy rolled his eyes, "Crimson, laying in bed for another 10 minutes won't help you any. All it'll do is make you late." Kimbly responded with an angry-sounding growl.

Roy shrugged, it was Kimbly's problem if he was late. Roy proceeded to get dressed, glad that Kimbly wasn't awake to see him change. However, once Roy was fully dressed and saw that Kimbly was still burrowed under the blankets he started to get miffed. "Crimson!" Roy barked in an authoritative voice "On you feet State Alchemist, get out of bed now, thats an order." He didn't really care if Kimbly was late for role call, but if he was, it might look bad on Roy, being his roomate. Thinking it would wake him up faster, Roy pulled the blanket off Kimbly to give him another command. However, that turned out to be a huge mistake.

Roy never saw Kimbly's fist coming until it collided with his jaw. It shocked him that a man, half asleep, could knock him to the ground with a single punch. His jaw throbbing, Roy turned to face Kimbly, and was startled again to see that Crimson had grabbed him by the collar. "What the fuck is your problem you jackass!" Kimbly growled in a scary voice, "I'm trying to fucking sleep over here." Roy narrowed his eyes and twisted Kimbly's hand off his shirt, "Roll call is at 5:20am. I don't make the rules Kimbly I just follow them, and I expect my subordinates to do the same." Roy shoved Kimbly to the side and pulled himself to his feet, rubbing his pained jaw. "If you don't want to get court martialed, I suggest you never attack a superier again"

Roy inspected his face in the mirror, his jaw already bright red. He turned to say something to Kimbly, but the state alchemist beat him to it, "Look" Kimbly said in an agitated voice, "It's nothing personal okay, Im not a morning person alright. I hate waking up before noon, thats the only thing about the army that I don't like." Kimbly reached out to touch Roy's jaw, but the major pulled away with a hiss of pain. Kimbly rolled his eyes then went to get dressed, "probably not the best idea to wake me up again if your gonna act like a pansy wuss-bag over a little tap on the jaw Major." Roy's mouth pulled into a snarl, "little tap Crimson, you almost broke my jaw! What the hell did you hit me for anyway, you had to get up sooner or later." Kimbly actually let out a small chuckle, "Told you Mustang, I aint a morning person. Your lucky you just got punched once, Ive smashed the crap outta 3 alarm clocks, knocked out my dad and tried to blow up my little brother when I was woken up before I was ready." Roy's snarl was instantly replaced with a look of shock mixed with fear. Unconciously, he took a small step backwards, away from Kimbly. This just made Kimbly laugh again. "I'm fine now that I'm up Mustang, it's right when Im waking up that you have to worry about"

Kimbly finished pulling on his jacket. "Don't worry about that little love tap" Kimbly said in his usual taunting voice, "Your tough enough to take it, right Flame Alchemist?" Roy opened his mouth to respond, but the words never left his throat. Kimbly used the opportunity to smash his lips against Roy's and slip his tongue into his superiors mouth. It took Roy a minute to regiseter what was happening, and by then Kimbly had already broken the kiss. Roy leapt back away from Kimbly, his hand over his mouth. "Thanks for that." Kimbly said with a wide grin on his face. He patted Roy on the shoulder then headed for the door. "Better hurry Major, you don't wanna be late for roll call." With a laugh, Kimbly left their bunkroom and headed towards the main training feild, leaving a startled and slightly pissed off Roy behind.

A/N: I tend to be as bad at waking up as Kimbly is, I actually based his actions off of some of mine.. I have also murdered three alarm clocks, and accidentally punched my grandmother, for waking me up too early...I feel bad about it now of course! Please review. I promise, a lemony chapter is coming up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm not gonna waste your time or mine by explaining (or trying to excuse) my late update. I'll try to be more prompt. 

"It's been two weeks." Roy said to himself as he flopped down on his bed, exhasted after the day's training exercise. "Two weeks since that damned kiss, and nothing since then." Indeed, two weeks had passed. Kimbly still made flirtatious comments towards him and sometimes borrowed his 'personal book collection' without asking, but other than that, Crimson had been more or less leaving him alone. "Either he's given up." Roy said aloud, "or" he suddered, "He's plotting something"

Groaning at the thought of what Crimson might try, Roy rolled over onto his side and curled his legs in. The new position allowed him to see the letter that had been set on his nightstand. "Oh thats right" he said to himself "It's thursday." Thursday was the one day of the week that the Army aids were able to deliver the soldier's mail to them. Shrugging, Roy picked up the letter and read the return address. His heart nearly stopped when he read 1225 north Central ave. The address of Hughes's apartment...

After being forced to run an additional 30 laps for threatening to blow up the drill sergeant, an aggravated Kimbly stormed off back to his and Roy's bunk. Kimbly paused briefly to rub a sore muscle in his leg, and to berate himself. Two weeks had been two weeks too long. Kimbly, while trying to lure his superior into a false sense of security, had found himself more and more attracted to the older man. "I'll get him soon." Kimbly promised himself, grinning as ideas of what he would do to Mustang as soon as he left his guard down crept into his mind. Eagerly, Kimbly jogged the remaining few feet to their tent and pulled open the flap.

The last thing he'd expected to see was Roy curled up in a corner, shoulders shaking as he wept. Kimbly was tempted to turn and leave then, he wasn't used to dealing with emotions, but curiosity overcame him and he found himself walking over to his roommate. "Yo." Kimbly said, lightly kicking Mustang's boot with the toe of his own, "what's all the tears about?" All Mustang was abled to respond was a muffled "Maes" quickly moved to stand and compose himself, hating to let anyone, let alone Crimson, see him fall apart. Kimbly eyed the slightly crumpled letter in Mustang's hand, and before his superior could object, snatched it. Despite having to fight an angry Mustang off and read at the same time, Kimbly was able to get the gist of the letter. Hughes was engaged. Marrying a chick named Gracia.

Letting out a snort of disgust, Kimbly tossed the letter back to Roy. "That's what's got you so miserable?" Kimbly said with an eyeroll, "He left you here to rot by yourself Mustang, are you really surprised that he found someone else?" Kimbly never saw the attack coming until the Major had him pinned up against the wall. "Maes never..." Roy growled, halfway between rage and agony, "He never left me to...he loved me...he doesn't mean it...he can't be..." Releasing his grip on Kimbly, Roy turned his back to the younger man before a new wave of tears could flow down his face. Pissed at being caught off gaurd, but feeling slightly sympathetic towards his roommate, Kimbly decided to take advantage of this rare opportunity.

"Look." Kimbly purred softly, reaching out to touch Roy's shoulder, "I didn't mean it like that." He pulled the major around to face him, then lightly cupped his cheek, "I just meant that if he moved on, then so should you." Roy barely protested at all as Kimbly pulled him into a firm embrace, he was too close to being catatonic to even care. Besides, it felt nice to rest his head on Crimson's shoulder. "After all, why worry about him when I'm right here." Kimbly hissed sliding his hand down Mustang's chest, closer and closer to the zipper on his pants...

A/N:and I leave you with a cliffhanger. Sorry, but this will encourage me to post the next chapter sooner. Flame if you want, but I warn you now, they will only serve to make me laugh. Constructive critisism is welcome and appreciated. Please review.


End file.
